Awaken Heroes!
by Apophis god of chaos
Summary: A crossover of The Hobbit, TLOZ, and Percy Jackson. no slash. plz revew.
1. Chapter 1

Awaken, Heroes!

The Morning

I suppose it started after the explosion. I had just gone back into my house in Lorule, when one of my floor tile glowed bright blue and a burst of dry air blew me off my feet. Luckily, I landed on my bed but when I looked up, it was bad news. See, one ti-… oh wait, I haven't told you my name have I? I'm Felix, one of the only Lorulian magicians who can turn people into paintings. Anyway, back right after the Lorulian Triforce was restored (long story), I had a Hylian friend who told me he would appear if there was major trouble in Hyrule. His name is Latayru. He is the guardian of Nayru, and his race is Fierce Deity. He was the person who had just appeared in front of me. First thing he said was, "Hyrule is in trouble. We need you." Well, that was that. Apparently my summer just got booked for me. When I finally teleported to Hyrule, things were whores than I had ever imagined. Monsters like Keese, Poes, Moblins, and Stalfos were rampaging the castle, the villages, and the temples. Another boom, and someone else appeared from the explosion. It was Latayru again. He looked at me sadly and said, "You see what I mean? This has been going on for a week." "A WEEK!? Why didn't you contact me sooner!?" If this had been going for a week, I didn't see how the citizens could stand it. I certainly would have gone insane before this. "Also, I had a dream. I get a feeling that it is a prophecy. I will tell it to you.

'_Seven Half bloods will answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a dying breath and foes bear arms at the doors of death.'"_

There you have it. Pretty creepy, but not the worst prophecy I have ever heard. I was just wondering what a Half Blood was. Right now though, we had other problems, because one of the guards was rallying the others and pointing in our direction. Latayru whispered "I got this." Then he promptly drew his sword and for some reason whispered to it. It glowed blue and rose about twenty feet into the air and blue fireballs flew out at amazing speed. They were so hot, when they hit the possessed guards the guards disintegrated into piles of ash. "Wow, nice sword" I said. By then we decided to leave the castle for safety for the guards.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gathering

Very amusing Felix. Trying to make my story boring by being chased by possessed guards? You love attention to much you know. Anyway, my turn to tell the story. I'm Ryo Phong, daughter of Hephaestus, (Ink smudge), and that was my annoying brother, Blaze, who bumped me. Me and my brother are living at Camp Halfblood. I am a fire user, luckily, my brother is NOT a fire user (Yes, I love you to, bro). So, I had a dream. Like all HalfBlood dreams, it was either happening now or it was a prophecy. It was my brother, me, and five other people I had no idea who they were, and we were all going on a quest. When I woke up, after breakfast there was an announcement for a Capture the Flag tournament. I'm on the blue team, with the Poseidon, Hecate, Athena, Hermes, Hades, Zeus, and Apollo cabins. Soooo, the woods where they take place in is full of monsters and is so dark you can't see sixty feet. It's AWESOME!


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Appearance

I was on border patrol 'cuz I could make, like, turrets out of wood and scrap metal and other stuff. So my brother and I were doing pretty much doing nothing when _BOOM! _A blast of hot, dry air blew me and a red team Ares dude back a few feet and when I looked up, at the center of the blast, were two confused looking short people armed to the teeth with weapons. "Ummmmm, _where_ in Durins beard _are_ we?"

The only choice was to knock them out because they wouldn't come without a fight. After the capture the flag game, (We won), we took him to Chiron. He was the last person/creature I thought would be answerless, but I guess not. They were, as I said, short, but also handsome, and looked quite dangerous. When they woke up, they were not particularly happy, what with being knocked out and all I couldn't exactly blame them. When we told them what had happened, they told us what had been going from wherever they came from. Taking the info from their story, they had just taken back this mountain fortress from a dragon. They were also about to set a prank for their uncle when they teleported.


End file.
